theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Merle Highchurch
Merle Hitower Highchurch is a player character in The Balance Arc campaign. He is controlled by Clint McElroy. He is a beach dwarf cleric and former mercenary soldier with a neutral good alignment and enjoys long walks on the beach. He was formerly associated with Marthammor Duin, the dwarf god of wanderers, travelers, and outcasts; and a Disciple of Life. He switched his allegiance to the nature god Pan at the conclusion of the Moonlighting story arc. He is from a big family of the Rockseeker clan with many cousins. History Early Life Merle comes from a religious family of beach dwarves. Merle's father, who was also a Panite, had forced him to many religious functions, every Sunday morning, every Sunday night, Summer Pan Camp etc. which Merle did not enjoy, but dealt with it so he wouldn't disappoint his father or get grounded. His religion is something he's inherited and therefore has mixed feelings on Pan. Merle was in an arranged, loveless marriage with his wife, Hekuba, to keep the dwarven bloodline pure. Merle left her after years of being together, saying he was going to the Dwarf Store to get smokes and never came back. He is still legally married to her and is a "dwarf on the run". He also has a son and step-daughter, Mookie and Mavis. The Stolen Century When going through his past memories with June, he encounters a lot of static in his memories. This is the time period of Merle being part of the Red Robes. Lone Adventuring Merle has stated he's been on other adventures before joining up with Taako and Magnus, although the details of which are unknown. Here There Be Gerblins Merle introduced the party to his cousin Gundren Rockseeker, who offered them the job that began the quest. Powers and Abilities * Channel Divinity: Nature (used mostly to hit on plants) * Turn Undead * Animal Handling Proficiency Spells * Augury * Light * Healing Word * Prayer of Healing * Guardian of Faith (takes the form of Della Reese) * Shield of Faith (+2 AC buff) * Thaumaturgy * Zone of Truth * Zone of Truth * Zone of Truth * Insect Plague * Locate Object * Silence * Clairvoyance * Calm Emotions * Enhance Ability * Guiding Bolt * Spiritual Weapon * Meld into Stone * Dispel Magic * Sacred Flame * Banishment * Zone of Truth * Commune * Spirit Guardians * Protection from Poison * Stone Shape * Flame Strike * Mass Healing Word * Find Traps * Mending * Legend Lore * Command * Mass Cure Wounds * Zone of Truth * Aid * Geas * Wind Wall * Sanctuary Items Big ups to JimmyMarks for this ongoing list. Current items Former Items Official Outfits Usually, Merle is dressed as a typical dwarf cleric who is also a follower of Pan. Sometimes, though, the gang gets some new threads! Petals to the Metal -- Wise as an Owl In Ep. 23, Merle takes on the racing persona of the Owl, complete with a mask featuring white feathers and a cracked yellow beak. The Eleventh Hour -- Jortpurs In Ep. 41, the gang goes to Fantasy Costco and Merle gets jodhpurs, cut right above the knee and secured with garters, in black, green, and red plaid. Jortpurs. Chaos Stadium -- Pinstripe! In The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular, Merle takes on the persona of Pinstripe. He is resplendent in a sleazy pinstripe suit with a lot of chains. The Stolen Century -- IPRE uniforms In Ep. 60, Merle exitedly chooses the jacket instead of the robe. The uniforms are "crisp and bright red" with the IPRE logo on the left breast pocket. Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Deaths and Major Injuries Unconscious Count Merle has been knocked unconscious 3 times. # Knocked unconscious by The Raven in the Goldcliff bank. # Fell into unconsciousness after having his arm chopped off by Magnus. # Knocked unconscious by Edward in Wonderland. Death Count Merle has died a total of 57 times. # According to Kravitz, Merle has died 57 times without crossing over to the Astral Plane. He is the richest bounty Kravitz has ever hunted. # Merle died a total of # times during the events of The Eleventh Hour. Trivia * Merle has 1,999 party points. * His interests include Kenny Chesney and the hit Faerun TV show "The Bigg Bang Theory." * His basketball number is 29. * His favorite candy is marzipan. * His ascended dragon form is Krayphis, the Eternal Dragon. "I cast... Zone of Truth!" Merle's favorite spell is Zone of Truth, and he casts it often. Some examples: * Ep. 27: Merle casts Zone of Truth on Hurley to try to get information on how Sloane might be beaten. * Ep. 45: Merle casts Zone of Truth on Cassidy to get her to tell them the truth about the Quarry. Category:The Balance Arc PCs